


Reckoning Rewrite 999999th version

by Sgmanclanafan



Category: Smallville
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 12:27:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4137546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sgmanclanafan/pseuds/Sgmanclanafan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My attempt at righting a wrong in the saga of Clark and Lana.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reckoning Rewrite 999999th version

Title: Reckoning Rewrite 999999th version

Author: sgmanclanafan

Pairing: Clark, Lana

Rating: PG13

Warnings: really?

Spoilers: None

Disclaimer: Smallville doesn't belong to me, unfortunately, but to Tollin/RobbinsProductions, Millar Gough Ink, DC Comics, and Warner Brothers Television. I'm just having some fun here.

Italics = thought not verbalized

 

Election day Smallville Ks. November 2005........

 

The morning was slightly overcast the type of day where you can smell the faint hint of a light snow in the air. Snow had made a early appearance in Smallville Kansas this year not that the residents didn't welcome the change of seasons. Today was Election Day the town was abuzz with the good news of Jonathan Kent running against Lex Luthor, Smallville was tired of the Luthors they appreciated the jobs but most thought the cost was too high. Several high powered people outside of Smallville wanted to see Lex Luthor go down in flames in this election including his father.

 

Clark Sat on the old red couch, he had been up exceptionally early he was very nervous, soon he was going to put it all on the line today. He had no idea what was going to happen his heart beat a little faster as the appointed time approached. He figured a little more practice might calm him down as he flipped the chunk of coal in his hand. Today was going to be it, he was finally coming clean with Lana telling her everything.

 

Lana walked up the stairs to the loft seeing her love sitting there her heart swelled a little, no matter what her heart always sped up a little at first sight of Clark.

 

Lana said “I brought gloves and a scarf like you said”.

 

Clark jumped up startled a little that the time was now, his fear was plainly on his face. He wasn't ready yet, his fear almost made him stop and not tell her. One look is all it took, he knew the time was now or never, time to go all in as Pete would say. “I was afraid you weren't going to come” said a visibly shaking Clark.

 

“Well to be honest I didn't think a mystery date was what our relationship needed right now” Lana smiled at Clark noticing his fear for the first time.

 

“That's why I called”, Clark stopped, almost overcome, his heart had never raced so fast before.

 

Lana asked “are you alright I, my god your heart is racing”.

 

“Because I'm terrified”.

 

Lana asked “whats going on”?

 

“Lana the way you've been”, Clark took a deep breath he didn't know if he could do this. “I can tell by the way you look at me I'm loosing you”.

 

Lana looked away not this she thought she said “Clark”.

 

She was starting to say something but Clark jumped right in “and its not your fault”. Clark smiled “there is something I should have shown you a long time ago”. “We need to go to the caves” was all Clark said as he took Lana hand walking her down stairs to her SUV. “Your driving” he said while he nervously looked at her as they got in, praying she would understand and maybe have room in her heart for him after he told her everything. Clarks biggest fear had always been Lana's rejection. Lana's mind was spinning is he finally letting me in she wondered and hoped all in the same thought. She wanted to ask him more but her anxiety level was going up she just sat there driving them to their next destination that will change both of their lives forever.

 

As they walked into the caves Lana took note of all the drawings she remembered Clark's paper on the legend of Numan her mind was still spinning what do these caves have to do with Clark she wondered. Clark led her to the far back of the cave to a chamber she had never seen before.

 

“I don't ever remember this place being here, how did you find it” Lana asked? Looking around and examining the table in front of her it looked like something she had seen in a dream.

 

Clark gulped here I go “it was left here for me”.

 

Lana had of look of complete surprise on her face she asked “for you”?

 

Clark walked up from behind her to her side next to the table “ I have rehearsed this like a thousand times, Lana what I'm about to show you might change the way you feel about me” there he said it, his greatest fear was out there he for the first time in his life was wearing his emotions on his cuff. Clark looked at a confused Lana she was wondering what this meant and how did it relate to Clark?

 

“Clark what ever it is, its ok”.

 

Clark took this as a sign of encouragement as he placed the key into the slot. A bright beam of golden light started to shoot out of the table. The light turned a darker golden color as it started to engulf them.

 

Clark said “its ok” with the hugest Kent smile on his face.

 

Lana was looking around she had never seen anything like this she had seen some strange things in Smallville but never anything like this. Clark held out his hand he asked her “do you trust me” Lana didn't need to answer she knew she trusted Clark with her life she reached for his hand. The light changed to a blue color and she felt that they were moving but they hadn't moved their feet it was like the tunnel of love at the fair grounds but it didn't move around. She finally looked at Clark he is finally letting me in at that second her love swelled. What ever he has to tell me I will not turn him away he's my one and only. It seemed they were moving in a tunnel, now suddenly it stopped, they were somewhere else. Lana looked around it was cold and these huge crystals rose to the heights what was this place Clark took her too. This all looked like a dream, she hoped it wasn't a dream. Lana had a look of pure astonishment.

 

She let go of Clarks hand all she could think of saying was “oh my god” as she took in the sights before her. Clark smiled so far so good she hadn't freaked out yet. He hoped this isn't too much for her. She looked back to Clark she didn't know what to say she looked confused surprised and excited all at the same time. Clark was having a hard time reading her for once he didn't know where Lana was at, he decided to go on until she told him to stop.

 

“When you asked me if I believed in life on other planets you had no idea how ironic that question was”. Lana was on overload this was too much. Clark started a couple of times he finally said “I'm from a planet called Krypton”.

 

Lana walked up to Clark placing her hand lovingly on Clarks cheek “but you look just like everyone else”. Clark picked up Lana in his arms she had a excited look now he trusts me[/I}, she thought [I]he trusts me. Clark held Lana tight against his chest as he flexed his legs and launched them into the air. Lana couldn't take in the sights fast enough they approached the top of the fortress it upper most reaches.

 

They landed, he carefully let Lana down she looked over the edge getting a feel for how far they went she asked “this isn't the first time you have done that have you”? She turned taking Clarks hand in her own “how many times have you been there saving me without me knowing it”?

 

Clark gave her the only answer he had in his heart “ it doesn't matter Lana I could never let anything happen to you”.

 

“Know one knew” she asked?

 

“There were so many days I wanted to tell you Lana”.

 

“What makes today any different” she asked really wanting to know why he didn't tell her before.

 

Clark paused for a moment “ I want you to know who I really am” he smiled at her, he felt his love growing for Lana at that moment too. He showed Lana the lump of coal he had in his pants pocket.

 

Lana looked questionably at him she almost said “and then”. Clark took the coal and squeezed it with all his strength a white light came out from between his fingers as the light subsided he opened his hand to show her a pile of coal dust. Clark gently blew on the dust until it revealed a three cart diamond he used his heat vision to cut it to a 2.5 cart princes cut stone he took out a gold setting he made earlier and placed the stone in it using his heat vision he welded the stone in place. A blast of cold breath made it safe to give to Lana. Lana watched in utter amazement he made me a diamond and a ring too, it finally hit her oh my god she thought he's going to propose.

 

Clark got down on one knee “will you marry me” he couldn't have said it simpler. Lana was floored before she could say anything he said “I've dumped a lot on you today I want you to take your time and think about your answer please don't tell me now”. “I think I should take you back, you have some thinking to do”. “The ring is yours Lana if you want it, you are my soulmate”, as he picked her up and they jumped down to the floor of this amazing ice castle in the arctic.

 

Lana was on overload, Clark asked her to marry him, oh yea by the way I'm not from earth I'm an alien, the ET kind. Lana's head was swimming she had a lot going on in there. Clark drove them back to the Talon he gave Lana a deep kiss.

 

“Let me know when you want to talk” he said as he turned to leave “oh don't forget to vote” he smiled. Clark disappeared in front of her eyes.

 

Wow was all Lana could think as she walked upstairs to her old apartment where Lois and Chloe now called home. Lana had agreed to help turn the Talon into election central for Jonathan Kent and his campaign. Lana wandered into the Talon.

 

Later at the Kent Farm

 

Jonathan and Martha were pulling up to the farm after a early morning outing and voting. Jonathan was repeating a joke he was told . Martha said “that's terrible its the worst joke I've ever heard”.

 

Jonathan smiled and said “come on you liked it”.

 

Jonathan turned around talking to Clark who was coming out of the barn most likely from the loft. “I thought you were going to meet us at the poles”.

 

“I thought I'd load up the truck for the victory party tonight”. “I kinda wanted to take a short cut”.

 

“Clark I appreciate your confidence in my abilities but I haven't won anything yet”.

 

“Mom, Dad” he said “Mom, Dad” again to get their attention, “I have something important to tell you both”. “I ah ….. told Lana everything”.

 

Clark gulped not knowing his parents reaction Martha just said “what”. Jonathan looked like he was going to chew out Clark a good one.

 

Clark quickly added “right before I proposed to her, in the fortress”.

 

Martha went from a look of uh oh to “what did she say” with a hopeful gleam in her eye.

 

“I asked her to not to tell me right away, its... its a lot to put on her all at once”.

 

Jonathan tilted his head wondering where his sons head and brain were at “Clark” he asked “have you really thought this whole thing through”?

 

“If I was ever going to risk sharing who I really am I want it to be with her”.

 

Martha had a wide smile on her face “I'm proud of you Clark I know this has been weighing on you for a long time”. Jonathan started to say something but Martha cut him off if Clark needed support it was now “just like with this election any big decision has risks with it”.

 

Jonathan caved he knew what Martha was doing he looked at Clark “I guess its just hard looking over at your son and realizing you talking to a man”. They all looked at each other Jonathan continued with “a man that doesn't need his fathers advice anymore”.

 

Clark smiled “I'm always going to need you dad”. They embrace in a big man hug, a father who realized his son isn't so little anymore, he is fast becoming a man to take charge of his own life.

 

The Talon 10 minutes later (Election Central)

 

Lana approaches the order bar she stands there lost in thought Susan waits on her to order for a while. Finally after a few minutes she asks “ Lana are you going to order or are you going to become a cigar store Indian”?

 

“Hum, oh right, uh can I have a coffee latte please”?

 

“Sure thing, that will be $3.90 please”.

 

Lana hands over a five dollar bill and is lost in thought as she moves aside “keep the change”.

 

She gets her coffee and takes a seat at the corner booth, she doesn't want to talk to anyone just sit here for a while and sip my coffee. Lana is completely lost in thought the girls all think the same thing something is up with her she's usually more friendly than that.

 

Clark is a freaking alien, like not of this earth alien. Wow I would never have guessed that in a million years as his secret.

 

Lana finally notices the time oh, I volunteered to help decorate this place for tonight too, need to find Lois.

 

Lana wanders up the stairs to the apartment she enters as Lois is on the phone with someone standing on a stool trying to get something from the top of the kitchen cabinets. Lois's heels start rocking the stool Lana runs over to steady her. “Thanks, I try to keep the junk food so I can't reach it but some days its easier to reach than others”.

 

Lana is still lost in thought she says “um, sorry I'm late”.

 

“Hey I'm just glad your here the whole decorating committee can't bunt to save their lives hey can you grab that for me” as she points to a box.

 

Lana is still deep in thought seems like she is going through the motions today.

 

Lois notices that Lana is deep in thought “ok, spill it”.

 

Lana replies “oh its nothing”.

 

Lois is no fool “three guesses tall, dark, and, bumbling”?

 

“Its just um”, after a long pause “ok, what would you do if you thought you knew someone, you knew really well, revealed a whole other side of them”.

 

“That depends are we talking arms dealer here or like the crying game”.

 

Lana smiles “its nothing like that”.

 

“Then the question is does it change the way you feel about him”?

 

A unsure Lana answers “maybe”.

 

“Look I don't know whats going on but I would be lucky to end up with someone as honorable as Clark someday”. Lana looked at Lois her unsureness seems to be changing what Lois Lane said made sense for once, Lois actually had advice that made sense. Lana thought for a moment she's right I could do a lot worse than Clark, besides he's always what makes my heart beat faster, I don't care if he's different he's the same guy I have always known. I really do love him where he's from doesn't matter, I love Clark. A smile crossed her face and the crinkle in her nose appeared as her smile spread.

 

Lois looked at her and thought this girl has it bad for our plaid prince shaking her head she said “lets go and get these decorations sorted out and up”. Lana happily followed Lois out the door of the apartment.

 

A hour Later at the Planet

 

Clark entered the building he was bursting at the seams he had to tell someone about letting Lana in and proposing to her. Clark was looking for Chloe when they ran into each other in the hall leading to the basement.

 

“Jesus Clark you think you could wear something with a little padding running into you is like hitting a brick wall”.

 

Clark smiled at his best friend, “I told Lana my secret”.

 

Chloe dropped the files she was carrying as she picked them up they walked to the basement stairs “wow, you told Lana your secret” in complete disbelief. “Wow, after all these years of me yanking on your closet door what the real reason for this coming out party”.

 

“It was going to be a matter of weeks before she broke it off and I love her too much for that”.

 

As they were walking to Chloe's desk a woman got flowers delivered to her and she was jumping up and down saying “oh my god”over and over.

 

“OK, you guys are really meant for each other”. “You're the Kansas version of Ken and Barbie which is kinda weird considering they just broke up”.

 

They got to her desk and some guy was yelling in her boss's office they heard “you're fired”, “well you cant fire me, I quit” as he stomped out of the office.

 

“I think I was pushing Lana to the point where we couldn't come back from”, “and I love her too much for that”.

 

“So how did she take the whole ET phone home thing”?

 

“I'm not sure yet I was hopping she would have called by now”.

 

Chloe's phone rings she answers “Sullivan” after a moment she says “no this isn't Mr. Fu's Noodle House, sorry” and hangs up. “Clark if Lana cares about you as much as I know she does I seriously doubt any thing is going to change”.

 

Clark chokes for a moment “one thing might, I asked her to marry me”.

 

“Wow that one wasn't on the doppler” said a shocked and almost speechless Chloe. “Not even a blip” smiling Chloe said.

 

“I know what your going to say we're too young, there was a reason I hadn't told her before there was too much as stake”.

 

Chloe interrupts Clark “that's funny because what I was actually going to say is their so many people who don't know what they want, if anyone deserves happiness its you Clark”.

 

Chloe smiles at Clark and he pulls her into a hug “thanks Chloe you have no idea what that means to me”.

 

Kent Farm 4:00 PM

 

Lana drives up the Kent drive way she pulls up along side the house. Clark was inside getting ready for the Talon and the madness there. He heard Lana's car about a mile away so he had plenty of time to worry about her reply. The snow was just starting to fall again one of those heavy thick snows that always starts with huge snow flakes, everybody knew it was going to stick and turn the roads into a nightmare. He could feel his stomach up around his throat, he was almost as scared as when he took her to the fortress earlier in the day. Clark waited on the side walk. Lana decided to toy with Clark a little she made her mind up hours ago but he held out on her for years with his secret, he could worry about her answer for a little while. Lana never expected sage advice from someone as loose as Lois but it was her advice about does it change the way you feel about him that brought it all in perspective for her, she would have to thank Lois sometime. Lana got out of her car and walked up the walk to a expectant Clark. “Thought I'd see you at the party”

 

Lana replied “I know but, um then there would be all those people”.

 

He asked “do I look different to you now”?

 

“Clark you look like the same handsome guy I've always known”.

 

“Handsome as I want to spend the rest of my life with you or handsome as in I'm going to let you down easy”.

 

Lana's face finally started cracking she couldn't hold it in any longer “yes, as in yes I'll marry you”. Lana held up the ring, Clark in shock, he took it and put on her finger they both laughed. Lana because she was happy finally and Clark because he was still in shock that Lana Lang said yes they were going to be married. Lana jumped into Clarks arms he swung her around the were both laughing and they closed the gap for a slow and leisurely kiss taking both their breaths away. The snow got a little heavier they both decided to spend a little time in the house.

 

Election Headquarters ........ The Talon

 

Jonathan and Martha just arrived at the Talon Martha was having trouble with the pearls she was wearing she asked Jonathan “can you fix this for me”? “One more district and you'll will have a new commute to Topeka”.

 

“What ever the outcome, the only outcome that ever changed my life was when I won your heart”.

 

They waded through a crowd of well wishers until the met up with a very happy Lana and Clark. “Mom, Dad”.

 

Lana added “Mr. and Mrs. Kent, I know this is as much as a surprise for you as for me” Lana couldn't stop herself from touching Clarks chest with her left hand to show off her boyfriend made ring.

 

“Lana we couldn't imagine Clark spending the rest of his life with anyone else but you, I only hope you two have as many happy years as we have”. Jonathan gave Lana a hug and a kiss on the top of her head.

 

Lois is in the background was trying to get anyone's attention and wolf whistles everyone “I would like to introduce the newest State Senator Jonathan Kent” the place goes into celebrating mode in seconds. Someone turns on a TV as the official announcement of the race results are revealed the newscaster reads “Jonathan Kent has just been elected to the Kansas State Senate defeating mogul Lex Luthor in a staggering upset”. There are a lot of back slaps and handshakes as Jonathan's phone rings, “Looks like the congratulations are already coming in”. “I'll be with you in a second” as Jonathan walks past the photographer.

 

Clark turns to Lana “this could take a while”. As Clark kisses Lana expectant lips, “is this really happening”?

 

“Go do your photo op” Lana happily smiles at Clark.

 

Clark walks away as Lana's phone rings she decides to let it go to voice mail seeing its from Lex the other candidate in this race. Lana walks to the back of the Talon and listens to the message its Lex and he sounds really upset almost to the point of crying, he's begging Lana to come and visit him.

 

10 minutes later at the Luthor Mansion, Lex's office

 

Lana walks threw the double doors seeing Lex at the bar clinking two glasses together she thinks this is very odd I wonder how much he's had to drink.

 

She asks “you ok, you sounded pretty upset in your message”.

 

“Probably shouldn't have called, probably shouldn't do a lot of things, but I seem to do them anyway”. Lex raises a glass to Lana “I'm sure you want to get back to the party”.

 

Lana was undecided if she should be the friend of just walk out because a drunk Lex hasn't ever been a good thing, “Lex I know how hard you worked for this, I don't think you should take this so personally”.

 

Lex looks stunned like he doesn't understand her words “you, you know how many people are cheering right now, that the spoiled rich kid lost to some salt of the earth farmer” Lex stumbles a bit as he walks closer to Lana. Lex starts to laugh.

 

“Since when do you care what other people think” asked Lana?

 

“Since I was branded at birth with the sins of my father”, Lex spit out.

 

Lana decided she was going to leave she just nodded her head a little up and down. Lex decided he need to press the point home and approached her closer in a very drunken walk. “Just once Lana, just once I wanted to earn something on my , you know get out from underneath his shadow” Lex was within a couple of feet Lana could smell the alcohol clearly now. Lana was worried for her friend.

 

“Consider your self lucky you never had a father to endure” Lex spit out in a vile tone.

 

Lana's expression changes to one of pain. Lana thought I'd give anything to have a father in my life. “Um, I think its best that we talk about this when your not drunk”. Lex's last remark just stung, Lana wanted out of there right now she realized that coming here was a huge mistake. Lana turns to leave.

 

Lex adds “perfect now I've hurt your your feelings, just perfect”. Lana had enough it was time to go she continued for the door of Lex's study. “For this whole campaign I've managed to alienate everyone I care about I can't loose you too”. That tugged at Lana's heart she stopped and turned to look at Lex. She thought this might not be the best idea as she walked back to Lex who was busy pouring yet another refill at the bar.

 

“Hey, you aren't going to loose me” as she places her left hand on his shoulder. Which she has kept in her jacket pocket the whole time.

 

Lex reaches up with his right hand and places his hand over hers and then drags both to the middle of his chest he is smiling and seems to be on the cusp of telling her something personal. Lex looks down at the ring, he fingered it, not believing that the ring is real. His face goes from smiling to a frown too bad that Lana didn't see that change in his expression. Lana is smiling now she noticed Lex saw the ring she expect to hear a congratulations, little did she suspect. Lex drew out a “oh and a ah I guess its a bigger day than I thought”.

 

“Yea it happened so fast we never got a chance to tell anyone about it” smiled Lana still missing the frown on Lex's face.

 

“So, even after all the lies he told you you still chose him, hum” Lex's anger was building. How could Lana, betray me he thought.

 

Lana saw the change in Lex she backed away a little “you don't understand”. “How many times have you come to me wondering what Clark is keeping from you”. “Why he disappeared to Metropolis for months, how he rose from the dead”?

 

“Its not like that now” said a getting very scared Lana.

 

“Really” was Lex's retort, “come on Lana I know you, you would never say yes with all the doubts you have”. Lana didn't know what to say she knew she had to get out of there and get out right now. “Whatever it is he's been covering up all this time you know don't you as he grabbed her chin”. Lana was the deer frozen in the headlights.

 

She got it together she removed Lex's hand “Clark isn't hiding anything Lex” she tried her best to bluff Lex but he saw right through her.

 

Lex took pause as his anger built once again “after everything I've done for you how could you lie to me”. Lex threw his drink into the fire place his was beyond pissed now. Lex grabbed Lana and pushed her up to the bar “tell me” he yelled at her.

 

Lana grabbed the other glass and chucked the liquid in his face, Lex released his grip as his hands went to his eyes “Ahhh” he screamed Lana ran for her life out of the mansion and hopefully back to Clark.

 

Clarks phone rings he answers it Lana, Lana where did you go”.

 

“I'm so sorry Clark, I went to see Lex and he was really drunk”.

 

“What happened” Clark asked with he anger level rising he could hear the fear in Lana's voice. Lana's SUV is going flat out as she notices the speed o climbing past 95 mph, her foot all the way down on the gas trying her best to get away from Lex who is in hot pursuit.

 

“Clark he knows”

 

“I don't know how he could tell, but he could tell I was hiding your secret, I didn't say anything to him but he got really angry”.

 

“Lana, that's ok where are you now”?

 

“I'm on route 40 right before Lobe Bridge”.

 

“Oh god, oh god, he's coming after me”.

 

“Lana”

 

Lex's AMG pulls alongside Lana SUV. Lex drops the window on the passenger side as he drives along side her he yells “Lana, Lana pull over we have to talk”.

 

Lex is still screaming for Lana to pull over out of the corner of his eye he sees a school buss that ran the stop sign, Lex screams “Lana watch out”.

 

Clark heard a crashing sound and the line goes dead. Clarks heart stopped beating he super sped to Lobe bridge arriving as Lana's SUV took its last flip and came to rest. Lex gets out of his car as Clark walks past him Lex screams out “Lana, oh god no”.

 

Clark instantly sees Lana's body on the road he runs to her, she is covered in blood he screams “Lana, Lana don't leave me”.

 

Jonathan Kent shows up he was heading back to the farm to get another Luthor out of their hair forever.

 

He took in the accident scene he walks up to a falling apart Clark who is saying “Lana ,Lana, Lana” over and over again while touching her not knowing what to do for once.

 

Jonathan grabs Clark his hands are covered in Lana's blood Jonathan says “there was nothing you could have done son” and leads a blood covered Clark back to the truck, gets him in, and they drive away.

 

Next Morning Fortress of Solitude.

 

“How could you take her away from me” Clark was still crying.

 

The Jor El program running states in a cold voice “human life is fragile my son you knew a life would be exchange for yours”.

 

“Don't make her pay for my mistake”. ”If I hadn't told her the truth about me she would still be alive”. “You have to let me fix it”.

 

“Your powers on earth may seem extraordinary but we are not gods Kal El”.

 

Clark yells “this is not her destiny and you know that”! “There has to be a way”. “There has to be a way to fix this, please”.

 

“There is one trial you have yet to experience but you must heed my warning the tide of fate is impossible to stop even if you are able to alter one course of events the universe will find a balance”. “There is only one crystal once you make this choice there is no second choice decide carefully”. A crystal hangs in the air turning end over end, Clark makes up his mind I have to save her. He reaches for the crystal and as he grasps it everything turns white.

 

Clark is back in the loft he is holding the piece of coal in his hand. Oh my god I'm back I have to save Lana, how as his mind races through several contingencies as he hears footsteps coming up the loft stairs.

 

“I brought gloves and a scarf like you said”.

 

Clark got up off the couch “you're here, I was afraid you weren't going to come” his heart was racing faster than it had ever it almost felt like it was going to pop out of his chest.

 

“Of course I'm here Clark”. “To be honest I don't think a mystery date is what our relationship needs right now.” Clark grabs Lana and pulls her close she can hear his heart pounding she puts her hand to his chest “Clark are you alright”?

 

“I'm fine now in your arms Lana”.

 

The moment Jor El told Clark about there was a way to fix things. Clarks mind had been racing for a solution he was unwilling to loose Lana again so this time he was going to let her hear it all again and at the end of the proposal he would have one more thing, recounting his memories of the last 24 hours, he figured the best place to convince her that its all true was his visit with Chloe that couldn't be faked.

 

Lana asked “are you alright, my god your heart is racing”?

 

“Because I'm terrified”.

 

Lana asked “whats going on”.

 

“Lana the way you've been”, Clark took a deep breath he didn't know if he could do this. “I can tell by the way you look at me I'm loosing you”. Lana looked away not this she thought she said “Clark” starting to say something but Clark jumped right in “and its not your fault”. Clark smiled “there is something I should have told you a long time ago”. “We need to go to the caves” was all Clark said as he took Lana's hand walking her down stairs to her SUV. “Your driving” he said while he nervously looked at her as they got in, praying she would understand and maybe have room in her heart for him after he told her everything again. Clarks biggest fear was still Lana's rejection. Lana mind was spinning is he finally letting me in she wondered and hoped all in the same thought. She wanted to ask him more but her anxiety level was going up she just sat there driving them to their next destination that will change both of their lives forever.

 

As they walked into the caves Lana took note of all the drawings she remembered Clarks paper on the legend of Numan her mind was still spinning what do these cave drawings have to do with Clark she wondered. Clark led her to the far back of the cave to a chamber she had never seen before. “ I don't ever remember this place being here, how did you find it” Lana asked? Looking around and examining the table in front of her it looked like something she had seen in a dream.

 

Clark gulped here I go “it was left here for me”.

 

Lana had a look of complete surprise on her face she asked “for you”?

 

Clark walked up from behind her to her side next to the table “ I have rehearsed this like a thousand times, Lana what I'm about to show you might change the way you feel about me” there he said it his greatest fear was out there he for the second time in his life was wearing his emotions on his cuff. Clark looked a confused Lana she was wondering what this meant and how did it relate to Clark?

 

“Clark what ever it is, its ok”.

 

Clark took this as a sign of encouragement as he placed the key into the slot. A bright beam of light started to shoot out of the table. The light turned a golden color as it started to engulf them Clark said “its ok” with the hugest Kent smile on his face. Lana was looking around she had never seen anything like this she had seen some strange things in Smallville but never anything like this. Clark held out his hand he asked her “do you trust me” Lana didn't need to answer she knew she trusted Clark with her life she took his hand. The light changed to a blue color and she felt that they were moving but they hadn't moved their feet it was like the tunnel of love at the fair grounds but it didn't move around she finally looked at Clark he was finally letting me in at that second her love soared what ever he has to tell me I will not turn him away he's my one and only. It seemed they were moving in a tunnel now suddenly it stopped they were somewhere else.

 

Lana looked around it was cold and these huge crystals rose to the heights. What was this place Clark took me too? This all looked like a dream she hoped it wasn't a dream. Lana had a look of pure astonishment. She let go of Clarks hand all she could think of saying was “oh my god” as she took in the sights before her. Clark smiled so far so good she hadn't freaked out yet hopefully this isn't too much for her he thought. She looked back to Clark she didn't know what to say she looked confused surprised and excited all at the same time. Clark was having a hard time reading her again he didn't know where Lana was at he decide to go on until she told him to stop.

 

“When you asked me if I believed in life on other planets you had no idea how ironic that question was”. Lana was on overload this was too much Clark started a couple of times he finally said “I'm from a planet called Krypton”.

 

Lana walked up to Clark placing her hand lovingly on Clarks cheek “but you look just like everyone else”.

 

Clark picked up Lana in his arms she had a excited look now he trusts me she thought he trusts me. Clark held Lana tight against his chest as he flexed his legs and launched them into the air. Lana couldn't take in the sights fast enough they approached the top of the fortress in its upper most reaches. They landed he carefully let Lana down she looked over the edge getting a feel for how far they went she asked “this isn't the first time you have done that have you”? She turned taking Clarks hand in her own “how many times have you been there saving me without me knowing it”?

 

Clark gave her the only answer he had in his heart “ it doesn't matter Lana I could never let anything happen to you”.

 

“No one knew” she asked?

 

“There were so many days I wanted to tell you Lana”.

 

“What makes today any different” she asked really wanting to know why he didn't tell her before.

 

Clark paused for a moment “ I want you to know who I really am” he smiled at her he felt his love growing for Lana at that moment too. He showed Lana the lump of coal he had in his pants pocket. Lana looked questionably at him she almost said “and then”. Clark took the coal and squeezed it with all his strength a white light came out from between his fingers as the light subsided he opened his hand to show her a pile of coal dust. Clark gently blew on the dust until it revealed a three cart diamond he used his heat vision to cut it to a 2.5 cart princes cut stone. He took out a gold setting he made earlier and placed the stone in it using his heat vision he welded the stone in place a blast of cold breath made it safe to give to Lana.

 

Lana watched in utter amazement he made me a diamond and a ring too, it finally hit her oh my god she thought hes going to propose.

 

Clark got down on one knee “will you marry me” he couldn't have said it simpler. Lana was floored before she could say anything he said “I've dumped a lot on you today I want you to take your time and think about your answer please don't tell me now”. “I think I should take you back, you have some thinking to do”. “The ring is your Lana if you want it, you are my soulmate” as he picked her up and they jumped down to the floor of this amazing ice castle in the Arctic.

 

Lana was on overload Clark asked her to marry him oh yea by the way I'm not from earth I an alien the ET kind. Lana's head was swimming she had a lot going on in their.

 

The Loft

 

Clark drove them back to the farm he opened Lana's door and picked her up carrying her up to the loft. “We have one more thing to talk about Lana”.

 

Lana's head was swimming at the moment. “There's more” she asked?

 

“Yes there is, this is the hardest thing I've ever done I'm not loosing you again, I refuse to loose you again”.

 

“Huh, loose me again what are you talking about Clark”.

 

“We have lived this day once already”.

 

Lana didn't know if Clark was joking or was serious this time. “What do you mean Clark we haven't lived this day before”.

 

“Yes we have and I can prove it to you”.

 

“Come on Clark the joke is over the whole alien thing I get, you asking me to marry you I get, but this isn't groundhog day”.

 

“We have lived this day we will leave for the talon in a few, I'll drive you, you will save Lois from falling from a stool while she is trying to get junk food from the top of the cabinets”.

 

“Ok I'll play along Clark”. They drive in silence Lana lost to her thoughts and Clark still working on a plan. They arrive Clark sends Lana upstairs he thinks to X ray vision the apartment he sees Lois falling he goes into super speed mode passing Lana on the stairs giving her a gentle kiss on his way and catches Lois before she hits her head. Lana arrives at the open door with a look of confusion on her face before her is Clark holding Lois in his arms.

 

“You can put me down now Smallville”. Lois looks at Lana mistaking her facial expression “nothings going on Lana just Clarky saving another damsel in distress is all”. The last thing Lois wanted was to be a man stealer Clark was Lana's that meant hands off.

 

Lois grabbed a box off the counter “I'll leave you two alone” as she left the apartment.

 

Clark walked to Lana “it was different last time you saved her I got you here too late I sped past you and gave you a kiss so you would know I was there and saved her”.

 

“Ok, now I really don't know what to believe Clark”.

 

“We changed something this time, go help Lois with the bunting she thinks the folks she has helping can't bunt at all, I know your an expert” Clark smiled at Lana.

 

Oh god thought Lana there is the Kent smile, damn I'm in trouble. “Ok I'll go down stairs and help”. “When is the next event”?

 

“Oh, I told Chloe about us in Metropolis there are three things that happen first a girl gets flowers and a proposal, Some guy gets fired by Chloe's boss, and finally Chloe gets a wrong number call for FU's House of Noodles”.

 

“Ok Clark the Lois thing is a maybe but if any of these other things happen you need to tell me what else happens and why your so afraid of loosing me deal”?

 

“Deal says Clark I'll be back in a hour and a half to take you to Chloe”. They kiss and walked down the stairs hand in hand. 

 

The Planet

 

Clark and Lana super sped to the planet it was Lana's first trip in super speed mode it took her a couple of minutes to recover from the trip, it was wild they were in Smallville and then a rush of color and sound with a strong wind in her face and wham they were standing outside the Planet.

 

“Whoa Clark is that how you always get around”.

 

“Sorry I'll go a little slower the next time here let me fix your hair” Clarks hands blurred as he fixed all her tangles,

 

Lana was impressed “handy to have around too I see”. Both laughed at that.

 

“Lets go we should met Chloe on the stairs going down to the basement, the last time she kinda ran into me and then complained walking into me is like hitting a brick wall”. Clark and Lana entered the building they were looking for Chloe he was bursting at the seams he had to tell someone about letting Lana in and proposing to her. Finding her would have to be first. Lana was looking for Chloe when Clark and Chloe ran into each other in the hall leading to the basement. “Jesus Clark you think you could wear something with a little padding running into you is like hitting a brick wall”.

 

Clark smiled at Lana. “Exactly what I told you” smiled Clark.

 

“I told Lana my secret”. Chloe dropped the files she was carrying as she picked them up they walked to the basement stairs “wow, you told Lana your secret” in complete disbelief.

 

“How are you taking it Lana” asked a concerned Chloe.

 

“It was a shock to be sure but I'm dealing with it”.

 

“Wow, after all these years of me yanking on your closet door whats the real reason for this coming out party”.

 

“I've lived this day before, I lost Lana the last time and I'm convincing her I'm not crazy or something else, what happened the last time can't happen this time”.

 

“Huh” was all Chloe could say as they walked to her desk.

 

“Lana this woman right here is about to get flowers and some one also got a proposal”, as they were walking to Chloe's desk the woman got flowers delivered to her and she was jumping up and down saying “oh my god”over and over.

 

Lana said “that's one Clark lets see about the rest”.

 

“Ah” said Clark “some guy is in Chloe's bosses office they will start yelling the boss fires the guy but he says you cant fire me I quit”. They got to Chloe's desk and some guy was yelling in her boss's office they heard “you're fired”, “well you cant fire me, I quit” as he stomped out of the office.

 

“Um” was the only thing Chloe said Lana held up her fingers showing two looking in disbelief to some extent.

 

Clark points to Chloe's phone her phone rings she answers “Sullivan” after a moment she says “no this isn't Mr. Fu's Noodle House, sorry” and hangs up.

 

“Ok you two whats up give”. Lana is holding three fingers up at this point her face is turning whiter by the second.

 

“We need to find some where we can talk undisturbed” said Clark.

 

“Right around the corner is a room we can use” Chloe still had not a clue what was happening but with the looks of Lana and Clark it was very serious.

 

“Ok Clark details and all of them, what is going to make you loose me”.

 

“You better sit down”.

 

“After everything else you have told me now you tell me to sit down”, Lana didn't like the sound of this revelation.

 

“Ok stop you two let me catch up”. “What else” Chloe asked?

 

“He took me up north and showed me around and he sped me here too”.

 

“Oh and he's real good at detangling hair too”.

 

“Ok so almost everything”.

 

“What you knew and didn't tell me”?

 

Chloe said to a surprised Lana “I found out by someone tricking Clark to use his powers”.

 

“Ladies that isn't the issue, what I've been dragging my feet to tell you is that at 8:17 tonight you die on route 40 Lana”. “Just before the Lobe bridge and Lex is the cause of your death”. Lana just didn't know what to say how could Lex be the cause of my death.

 

“How did this happen” asked Chloe going into miss dig out all the facts mode.

 

“Everything went great Lana you told me you were willing to marry me, we spent some time alone at the farm, and headed into the Talon we talked to Mom and Dad they welcomed you to the family officially”. “They and I had to go to a photo opportunity for dad and I came back, you were gone”. “A couple of minutes later you call me telling me Lex knows that you know my secret and you were racing away from him, we talked a bit and I heard a horn, a crash, and your phone went dead”. “I super-sped to the bridge saw Lex getting out of his car and watched as your SUV did its last flip and came to rest you were thrown from the car you entirely covered in blood lots and lots of blood, my hands were covered in your blood”. “I kept screaming your name dad showed up and took me home”. “I went to the fortress and begged Jor-El to help me it wasn't your destiny to die on route 40 he gave me a crystal and I'm the only one who recalls the prior day”.

 

“Um not true Clark I got a strange feeling of deja vu in the fortress this morning like I've been there before”.

 

“Why did you give me a hard time about going back a day then” asked Clark.

 

“I'm sorry its just a lot to believe Clark you, your powers, and then your heritage too, then cap it with time travel sounds a little crazy, no”?

 

“Well when you put it like that I see your point”.

 

“So what do we do, we can't change anything, we did change the Lois thing this morning”.

 

“Yea hopefully not much at least she didn't get hurt but you were the one to save her Lana not me I did it because you couldn't get there soon enough”.

 

“Ok so number one is don't change anything because we don't know the effects of any changes, ok what about just hiding Lana away at the farm for the day” asked Chloe.

 

“Problem is she was with me most of the afternoon and evening, that has to stay the same” said Clark.

 

“God what about Lex” asked Chloe?

 

“Lex, right I would rather have him not even be part of this picture but he played a part in yesterday”. “If we leave him out I don't know what could change”.

 

“That's going to have to stay I just wish we knew more about what happened between you two” Clark lamented.

 

“Nothing happened between us Clark I love you not Uncle Fester as Pete calls him”. Clark smiled and squeezed Lana's hand, “I love you too Lana Lang are you going to be my wife” he shyly asked?

 

Lana smiled “Yes, I'll marry you Clark its always been you Clark no one but you”. They climbed over the conference room table to get to each other. Lana takes the ring out from her jacket pocket and gives it to Clark to put on. Clark is so happy he forgets about time lines for the moment, “I love you Lana” as he puts on the ring and pick her up swinging her around and kisses her. I love you's could be heard and well as a few ohs as well.

 

“Hate to be the point person but how do we keep Lana alive”?

 

“Clark what about that bracelet that Dr. Willowbrook gave you for your true soulmate from what I remember of the story its going to protect the one you love”.

 

“That's in the loft let me go get it” in a flash Clark is back holding an engraved bracelet it has all kinds of marking on it.

 

“Hold out your hand Lana” she touched the bracelet expecting it to be cold but its warm there is a large turquoise stone of multiple colors embedded in the bracelet.

 

“Please put it on me Clark”? Lana holds out her hand and arm Clark carefully places it on her arm as soon as the catch closes the bracelet gets warmer and the seams disappear before their eyes they are all shocked Lana feels a warm fuzzy feeling as she hears a voice “as long as you love him I will protect you”.

 

Lana looks amazed “did you guys hear that”.

 

“Hear what” says Chloe.

 

“The bracelet told me as long as I love Clark it would protect me”. Chloe looks at Clark “look like we found the protection for Lana”.

 

“We still need to figure out what happens for the rest of day so we don't change anything else”.

 

Clark retold them what he remembered of the rest of the day.

 

“So the story changed again with Lana” said Chloe?

 

“Maybe, I don't know what she did from the time she helped out with getting the decorations completed with Lois”.

 

“Lana given what we know what do you think you would have done with the rest of your day”.

 

“I would most likely gone some where to think for a while was I wearing the same clothes I had on from our trip to the fortress”? “No you wore a burgundy coat with tan pants and a white shirt”.

 

“Ah” said Lana “I have that outfit packed in my SUV I carry clothes with me when I know I have things to do and know I'll have to change so were did I change either the apartment or in the woman's at the Talon”. “So I was at the Talon at some point I would have hung out for a while there most likely but were else”?

 

“Hey what about your favorite place Lana the library”.

 

“No I don't think so Chloe maybe back to our dorm room, lets see two hours there and two hours back but some how I think so but maybe”.

 

“If I needed to think that would be a good time to think stuck behind the wheel of a car”.

 

“I don't think so because I made up my mind about your proposal before I left the Talon”. “Clark it was something Lois said about she could do a lot worse in life than to end up with someone as honorable as Clark Kent”. “I got a warm fuzzy feeling and I knew my answer was going to be yes Clark I will marry you”.

 

Chloe sat watching these two, the Kansas version of Ken and Barbie, “hey guys I hate to break this up but from what Clark told us is this didn't happen until around 4 pm not 1:30 way to be early and yet another change”.

 

“I just couldn't hold out any longer I could see my self making Clark suffer a little for making me wait so long to discover his secret, with everything else going on in this crazy day I just wanted him to know no matter what happens will be his wife and love him forever”.

 

They looked into each others eyes “I love you my soon to be wife”.

 

“So the big question is whats next we don't know where exactly Lana spent the next three and a half hours.

 

“Any idea's”?

 

“Yea were going back to the farm to talk some more, would you to stay with me Lana”?

 

“We still have to go through her going to see Lex too”?

 

“Whoa there Clark your going to have her still see that a**hole who got her killed the last time”?

 

“Stop Chloe I know the risk, this time I'll be waiting for her to get to the mansion and her getting away from Lex right up to the Lobe bridge right where the accident happened”.

 

“I'll stop her car before she is hit by the bus”.

 

“Isn't that a little bit risky Clark”?

 

“No we can't change anything else now we know the events and when they are going to happen this time to stop anything else that could be a risk to Lana”.

 

Lana felt a lot safer now Clark would be her guardian angle following her there and back to make sure nothing happened this time. Chloe started to object but she saw the look in Lana's eyes oh hell time for me to shut up don't I have someplace to be she thought as she slipped from the room unseen by the engaged couple who were lost in each others eyes.

 

Chloe was walking down the hall when a huge blast of air passed her by she yelled “your welcome too”. She smiled at least they have a chance this time.

 

Clark took Lana back to the farm they walked through the door Clark calling out “Mom, Dad we have something to tell you both”, the elder Kents came down the stairs looking a little disheveled.

 

Clark gulped “um we have something to tell you” as Lana placed her ring hand on Clarks chest she added “Mr and Mrs Kent this is so sudden and I'm so happy Clark finally came clean and told me everything”.

 

Clark did a weak smile “I told her everything before I asked her to marry me”.

 

“Oh my god” said Martha.

 

Lana smiled Martha said “congratulations you two”.

 

Jonathan wanted to say a lot of things right now but he realized that his son was a man now not a little boy anymore time to man up he pulled Clark into a hug and hugged Lana he looked at her “Lana I couldn't imagine Clark with anyone else you have been the apple of his eye since he was 5 years old I remember the day he came home from preschool talking about this beautiful dark haired angel he was going to marry”. Lana laughed all the way to her eyes. her nose crinkled up Clark melted on the spot. Martha could see he was somewhere else at the moment.

 

She shook Clarks shoulder and he blinked “glad you could rejoin us”. Clark turned seven shades of red.

 

Martha asked “are you two hungry there is some leftovers from last nigh you can have quickly”.

 

“Sure” said Clark, Lana smiled.

 

Martha hugged Lana “welcome to the family honey” she said.

 

“Want to give me a hand in the kitchen and you can tell me the whole story of how Clark managed to propose to you” as they entered the kitchen.

 

Jonathan gave Clark a look he knew well oh sh*t he thought here it comes Jonathan softened his features. “Clark this is the line you cross to be a man of your own, have you thought about how your going to live and support Lana yet”?

 

“Not yet dad I just asked her this morning twice so far”.

 

“What do you mean twice so far”?

 

Clark knew Jonathan wasn't going to like what he had to tell him. “Remember when Jor El told me there would be a price to resurrecting me”?

 

“Yea so”.

 

“Well I've lived this day before the last time Lana died, I'm doing everything to prevent that from happening again”.

 

“What” was heard from both parents at the same time Clark looked to Lana she looked to him “why don't we sit down and talk about the details of this repeat day”.

 

30 minutes later Jonathan and Martha knew that Jonathan was going to be the next senator and that Lana was going to die at 8:17 pm. They were trying to understand Clarks plan and everything it meant. “Ok I get it you say the day repeated but you have made minor changes, don't you think it will affect how thing turn out”.

 

“I hoped you weren't going to know about this until later tonight after Lana was safe but now you know”. “Lana and I are wiped out we need a nap, were going upstairs to take one, I know leave the door open and no funny stuff were engaged not married yet, right Dad”.

 

“Yea” said a slightly overwhelmed soon to be Senator Kent.

 

Lana and Clark snuggled up on his bed and Clark pulled the comforter over them as he pulled her close to his stomach. “All set there husband to be” she smiled,

 

“You in my arms the world is right for once”.

 

Lana smiled turned around and gave Clark a deep kiss, “I love you Clark” she returned to his arms.

 

“I love you too Lana” they had set the alarm for a three and a half hour nap time neither noticed the pink glow of the bracelet.

 

Lana fell asleep with Clark beside her they both entered the dream state at the same moment. They both found themselves at the side of highway 40 Lana's SUV and Lex's AMG go zooming past them the school bus ran the stop sign hitting Lana's car. They both heard her scream “Clark” as her car started to roll all movement stopped they heard a voice “this must not be, the eradicator created this outcome Kal El you must not worry this will not be the outcome I will protect her”.

 

The accident scene faded Clark turned to Lana “God I couldn't live through that happening again”.

 

Lana asked “where are we and what was that Clark, why did that voice call you Kal El”.

 

“That is my kryptonian name Lana and I don't know who the voice is I've never heard it before”.

 

They are now in the fortress before them is the crystal control panel. “Clark why are we here” asked Lana?

 

“I don't know”.

 

The voice continued “you must take the bracelet and Lana to the fortress but do this only after the events seen in your vision have been stopped Kal El”.

 

They find themselves on a high shelf in the fortress they both walk through what must be a door on krypton to find themselves in a kryptonian version of a apartment. They hear the beep beep of a alarm clock calling them back to the world “remember my children I will protect you” and they both woke.

 

Clark asked “Lana did you have a dream about the bracelet and the fortress”.

 

“Yea me too, that was too real the accident that's what I saw the first time I almost lost it again when I saw your SUV rolling I know I cant live through that happening again”.

 

“What about the rest, the fortress, the apartment way up in the roof of the fortress” asked Lana”

 

“I've never seen if that is there, I haven't ever been told about it Jor El has kept that to himself but if the dream is right then its there for us to discover”. Lana got up and started to get herself ready when she returned from the bathroom.

 

She started to brush her hair “can I do that for you” asked a timid Clark?

 

“Ah sure” said Lana “here go slow my hair tangles easily” “no problem” said Clark as he went into super-speed removing all the tangles and started brushing her hair out.

 

Lana felt like she was in heaven it felt so good the have her love taking care of her and being so gentle with her she felt more than special at the second. She sighed contently “I love you Clark Kent you are so gentle with me, yet you are so strong you can bend steel with your hands”.

 

“I just love you and couldn't think of anything more than to do this”. Lana felt the love come through, the bracelet felt warmer to the touch of her skin not hot just warmer like her love for Clark.

 

They had a small meal with the Kents and headed to the Talon for the victory celebration. Lana was dreading the phone call she was going to get right after 8 pm she let it go to voice mail she listened to it with Chloe standing next to her, Clark was getting his picture taken with the Senator. “Better get going if that was the call Lana” said Clark. “I love you” he gave her a hug and a kiss she went out the front as Clark slipped out the back and followed her all the way to the mansion.

 

Lana said before she got out of her car “I love you Clark”. She went into the mansion to find Lex in his study.

 

Lana walks thru the double doors seeing Lex at the bar clinking two glasses together she thinks I wonder how much he's had to drink this time. She asks “you ok you sounded pretty upset in your message”.

 

“Probably shouldn't have called, probably shouldn't do a lot of things, but I seem to do them anyway”. Lex raises a glass to Lana “I'm sure you want to get back to the party”.

 

Lana was undecided if she should be the friend or just walk out. “Lex I know hard you worked for this, I don't think you should take this so personally”.

 

Lex looks stunned like he doesn't understand her words “you, you know how many people are cheering right now that the spoiled rich kid lost to some salt of the earth farmer” Lex stumbles a bit as he walks closer to Lana. Lex starts to laugh.

 

“Since when do you care what other people think”?

 

“Since I was branded at birth with the sins of my father”, Lex spit out.

 

Lana decided she was going to leave. Lex decided he need to press the point home and approached her closer in a very drunken walk. “Just once Lana, just once I wanted to earn something on my own, you know get out from underneath his shadow” Lex was within a couple of feet Lana could smell the alcohol. Lana was worried. “Consider your self lucky you never had a father to endure” Lex spit out in a vile tone.

 

Lana's expression changes to one of pain again. Lana thought I'd give anything to have my parents in my life. “Um, I think its best that we talk about this when your not drunk”. Lex's last remark just stung, Lana wanted out of there right now she realized that coming here was dangerous. Lana turns to leave.

 

Lex adds “perfect now I've hurt your your feelings, just perfect”. Lana had enough it was time to go she continued for the door of Lex's study. “For this whole campaign I've managed to alienate everyone I care about I can't loose you too”.

 

That tugged at Lana's heart she stopped and turned to look at Lex. She thought this might not be the best idea as she walked back to Lex who was busy pouring yet another refill at the bar “Hey, you aren't going to loose me” as she places her left hand on his shoulder. Which she has kept in her jacket pocket the whole time.

 

Lex reaches up with his right hand and places his hand over hers and then drags both to the middle of his chest. Lex looks down at the ring, he finger it, not believing that the ring is real. His face goes from smiling to a frown. Lana is fake smiling now she noticed Lex saw the ring.

 

Lex drew out a “oh and a ah I guess its a bigger day than I thought”.

 

“Yea it happened so fast we never got a chance to tell anyone about it” smiled Lana.

 

“So, even after all the lies he told you you still chose him, hum” Lex's anger was building. How could Lana betray him too he thought.

 

Lana saw the change in Lex she backed away “you don't understand”.

 

“How many times have you come to me wondering what Clark is keeping from you”. “Why he disappeared to Metropolis for months, how he rose from the dead”?  
“Its not like that now” said a very scared Lana.

 

“Really” was Lex's retort, “come on Lana, I know you, you would never say yes with all the doubts you have”.

 

Lana knew she had to get out of there and get out right now. “Whatever it is he's been covering up all this time you know don't you as he grabbed her chin”.

 

Lana stood her ground. She got it together she removed Lex's hand “Clark isn't hiding anything Lex” she tried her best to bluff Lex but he saw right through her.  
Lex took pause as his anger built once again “after everything I've done for you how could you lie to me”. Lex threw his drink into the fire place his was beyond pissed now. Lex grabbed Lana and pushed her up to the bar “tell me” he yelled at her.

 

Lana grabbed the other glass and chucked the liquid in his face and grabbed the bottle breaking it over his head. Lex released his grip as his hands went to his eyes “Ahhh” he screamed as he slumped to the floor holding his head too.

 

Lana ran for her life out of the mansion and hopefully back to Clark. Lana got in her SUV and pealed out from the mansion leaving burning rubber all the way. Lana called Clark “I waited for him a moment or two to make sure he follows me Clark”.

 

“OK that's good then I can see hes getting into a car and waving the guards away he's following you Lana”.

 

“God Clark I was so scared if for some reason this doesn't work I love you Clark and will always”

 

“Your going to be fine Lana, he's gaining on you”.

 

“Lana”

 

“Clark he's along side me”.

 

“Ok, should be soon I'll be right there Lana”.

 

Lana looks over at Lex coming along side her car.

 

Lex's AMG pulls alongside Lana SUV. Lex drops the window on the passenger side as he drives along side her he yells “Lana, Lana pull over we have to talk”.

 

Lana shakes her head.

 

Lex is screaming for Lana to pull over out of the corner of his eye he sees a school buss that ran the stop sign, Lex screams “Lana watch out”.

 

Clark tries to get to Lana's car but something is stopping him a pink energy encases her car. He can't get to Lana he yells out “NO” as he watches events unfold.

 

Lex's eyes open wide in amazement as Lana's car slows down quickly bathed in a pink light. Lex slams on his brakes as his car is hit by the bus right behind the front wheels. Lex knew this couldn't be the end for him everything slowed down to slow motion.

 

Lex sees the pink glow diminish from Lana's car, her car is at a complete stop. Lex thinks at least Lana's ok I could never forgive myself if something happened to the woman I love thought Lex. Lex saw the boulders heading for him as his car continued flipping on its side over and over, he felt the first impact and all the following crunches and impacts. He felt his legs break, and both of his arms now point in impossible angles they must be broken he thinks. Lex feels the airbag go off but the steering wheel is breaking his ribs, Lex feels incredible pressure on his chest until he feels something pop.

 

He feels his head slam into several surfaces in the car, Lex notices there is no pain shouldn't I feel some pain he wonders? Lex looks out of his broken windshield he sees Clark holding a sobbing Lana in his arms. He yell's at Clark “get away from my woman” he screams when he see's them kissing. I have destroyed their relationship why are they kissing “Lana please” comes out of his mouth pleadingly.

 

Lex notices he still feels no pain, he sees Clark run over to his mangled car, He smells smoke. He screams at Clark “get the hell away from me you pathetic farm boy and stay away from Lana”.

 

He sees Clarks hand reach out to his neck, Clark shakes his head as he backs away as the car fire burns a little more.

 

He is yelling again “don't just leave me here get me out of this burning wreckage”.

 

Clark moves very fast, faster than possible back to Lana he is shaking his head Lana throws herself into his arms once again crying.

 

Lex's vision is blocked by the ever growing flames, “Clark” he yells again “get me out of this burning car”.

 

You might be a simple farmer but you do save people, “save me Clark”.

 

Lex is looking as the accident scene he sees everything from the kids on the school bus to the police and ambulance crews that are arriving on scene. Lex finally notices he isn't in the car, he seems to be looking at the whole scene from above if that's possible. Lex looks on in horror as these black shapes rise from the ground. What the hell are those he wonders as they seem to race around all over the place stopping for a second at every person.

 

The black shapes finally surround Lex and he is now looking from the remainder of the front seat of his expensive AGM. He feels their cold touch and they seem to be dragging him somewhere as well. There is a bright flash as his car is consumed in flames. One of the bigger black shapes looks at Lex he says “the boss is going to have fun with you”. The gas tank explodes seconds later Lex blacks out thinking you bastard Clark Kent wait until I get my hands on you. He missed the transition to the hell dimension wasn't he going to get a rude awaking.

 

Jonathan Kent is driving back to the farm to deal with a unsavory character Lionel Luthor, he has turned down his offers of financial support all through out the election race to only find out that Lois cashed the checks, all of them. He was so mad at the moment he couldn't see straight the only thing on his mind was getting one more Luthor out of his life. He saw the lights ahead and saw the yellow glow of a fire off the road next to Rodgers field where they had dropped off boulders they picked from the field from what he recalled. He stopped to see if he could help and saw Clark holding a very much falling apart Lana at the moment.

 

He walks over “what happened Clark”?

 

“Dad am I happy to see you, Lex was chasing Lana's car and the bracelet saved Lana from being in this accident it stopped her car completely but Lex crashed into the front of the school bus”. “When I arrived it was still rolling out into the boulders on the edge of the field and I checked on Lex but he was dead and I came back to Lana and the car exploded in flames” Clark had breathlessly said in a long run on sentence. “Lana is safe Dad she didn't die this time I think my plan worked”.

 

“I'm sorry that Lex is dead but he is out of our hair now”. “Take my truck back to the farm I'll talk to the sheriff to see if either of you need to make statements”. “Lana doesn't look so good put her on the bench seat and sit next to her and hold her Clark she need you now she just lost a friend she needs her fiance to comfort her once she calmed down set up the spare room or she can sleep in your room but your on the couch right”.

 

Clark smiled at his dad “yea dad we get it, see you at the farm”.

 

Jonathan walked over to the sheriff “is there anything you need the kids for Sheriff Adams” he asked? “Oh Senator congratulation, nope they are free to go”. “This one is going to be excessive speed and alcohol related according to Miss Lang, Lex was very drunk”. “Got to say wont miss this Luthor at all however”. “We'll do a blood toxicity screen to verify what Ms. Lang said if it matches her statement were done”. “Too bad though I really want to put this one behind bars, we just could never get any solid information on him”. “Well I have paperwork Senator so if you don't mind I'll get going once we get the car towed”. “Please tell the kids I said congratulations I couldn't help but see the ring on Ms. Lang's finger I'm glad it was Clark that caught her fancy”. “Tell the missus I said hello please”. Jonathan returned to Lana's SUV he took out his cell and dialed a number he thought he would never have reason to call.

 

“Lionel its Jonathan we need to postpone our meeting, I have bad news for you Lex died in a car accident 10 minutes ago just south of the Lobe bridge the sheriff department is just getting to towing his car”. Lionel dropped his phone shocked at the news Lex dead? No Lex is a survivor, Lionel scrambled around the floor of his limo looking for the dropped phone. Damn where is that thing he told to driver to go to the hospital he had to see that Lex was really dead for himself. Lex dead, he would miss his son but he had another mission to complete now. Turning Lex from the dark was the current operation but with Lex dead his soul was going to darkness just like everyone else who had sought out the stones of knowledge thankfully they were in the hands of Kal El. Lionel took solace in that fact.

 

Clark held Lana all the way back to the farm she was almost inside his clothes with him, she was stuck to him. He pulled up to the farm turning off the truck, Clark opened her door and picked her up she was still sobbing a little and clung to Clark. Clark climbed the stairs to his bedroom, he set her down on the bed and remover her shoes and jacket he undid her hair and finger combed out her hair.

 

“He's dead isn't he Clark” were the first words out of Lana's mouth in about a half hour she had been crying so hard Clark just held her as she started to calm down a little.

 

“Yes baby Lex Luthor is dead, no longer a threat to you, me, or anyone anymore”.

 

Lana pulled Clark down next to her on the bed just “hold me please” she asked?

 

“Do you want to talk about what happened” Clark asked unsure of the answer he would get.

 

“Sure” she took a deep breath and let it out “I was talking to you I looked over at Lex he was trying to get me to pull over he was acting crazy”. “The next thing I know it I'm covered in a pink light and I hear a voice that said you will always be safe with Kal El”. “It was a woman's voice Clark do you think it could have been your mother”?

 

“Honestly I have no idea it could be anyone”. “We will have to go back to the fortress the bracelet told us to do that after”. “Professor Willowbrook suspected it would have some kind of powers but he was unsure what those powers would be Lana”.

 

“I could have powers like yours Clark ask a excited and sort of scared Lana”?

 

“I don't know baby we have to talk to Jor El he will have the answers we seek”.

 

“I'm sorry you lost your friend Lana he was my friend too but that seems like such a long time ago”.

 

“Yea I'm sorry he's dead but the way he acted once he saw the engagement ring he was like a crazy person, he knew I knew about your secret and he was going to get it out of me”. “I have never been so scared before Clark”. “I think I saw the real Lex finally, he was one scary person Clark I can see why you stopped being his friend with him being like that”. “It really scared me”. Lana's nerves were shot she wanted something warm to calm her down she asked Clark.

 

“Could you make me a hot chocolate with marsh-mellows please”?

 

Clark smiled at Lana's smile “I'll be right back, oh milk or water”?

 

“Whole milk please” said Lana not even a second passed and Clark reappeared in front of her with whoosh and a big blast of air filling the room. Clark had two cups with cold milk coco mix and a bag of tiny marsh-mellows.

 

“Uh, Clark the milk is cold, hot chocolate is hot Clark”.

 

“Ah”, smiled Clark at a perplexed Lana watch as he blasted his heat vision into each cup getting the milk to the perfect temperature added the mix and marsh-mellows giving both a quick super speed stir. Handing the finished coco to Lana “here my lady, I aim to please I hope you find it worthy”.

 

Lana just smiled at Clarks sillyness who could resist such cuteness, she quickly gave Clark a quick smooch. “I love you, Clark”.

 

“I love you too baby” as they sipped their hot chocolate.

 

Lana and Clark lay on top of the covers cuddled to each other. Their mind reprocessing the events of the day and evening. Lana was shocked the bracelet really protected her from harm, not that she was going to go looking for trouble. Clark was happy Lana was with him he never thought Lex would be considered someone he loves having to pay Jor El's price but as long as it wasn't Lana or someone he really cared about he was glad it was over. He and Lana still had lots of things to talk about so much had happened in the last 20 or so hours his head was still spinning a little. They sipped their drinks and got lost in each others eyes and thoughts. They finally drifted off to sleep neither noticing the pink glow pulsing from the bracelet.

 

The Kent Farm 11:30 pm

 

Martha and Jonathan returned to the farm two hours later. Martha insisted they be at the hospital for Lionel seeing he had no one now with Lex's death. Jonathan felt a stabbing pain shot down his arm once and it was gone, it was one of those oh my god pains but it went faster than it came he said nothing to Martha. Lionel was surprised to see Martha and Jonathan waiting at the morgue for him. Lionel knew he had a lot to atone for with a big part going to the Kents in front of him. “Martha, Jonathan thank you for being here I really dread walking threw that door to see Lex's body”. “The coroner told me Lex died instantly by the time Clark got to his car Lex was long gone please tell him I said thank you for trying to save Lex”.

 

Jonathan just nodded his head, Martha had tears in her eyes no one in her opinion should have to bury their child Lionel has buried two now in his life. Martha sent a silent prayer so Lionel would have peace in the remainder of his life. Lionel was led inside the morgue to the body on the table, they lifted the sheet and Lionel said “yes that is my son”, his expression was blank and his face got white as he walked from the morgue. Lionel looked to the Kents and he crumbled down the wall and sat on the ground his body guards tried to help him up he shouted at them “leave me alone” as a tear escaped his eye. Lionel slowly got up, walked over to Jonathan, “Senator we have a long discussion that needs to happen as soon as possible can I have my secretary call your home and set up a time” he shook Jonathan's hand he turned to Martha “thank you for coming you have no idea what it means to have the both of you here”.

 

Martha smiled. Lionel's parting words were to the both of them “I want you both to come to my office we need to have a long talk, my son was evil and I was scared what he would do to the world, I no longer have to worry about that any longer”. “I have very important information for you both and some things that belong to Clarks other family”.

 

Jonathan almost jumped up and started to punch Lionel, Martha hung on to him “we will be there Lionel again you have our condolences on your loss of your son”.

 

“Thank you both” as he walked out of the hospital morgue.

 

“What the hell Martha” said a very pissed Jonathan “why didn't he come out and just say your son is a alien from another planet”.

 

“Jonathan Kent please calm down, I worked for him, he never said a long talk to anyone the entire time I worked for him and if he has something of Clarks heritage why not let him have it”. Jonathan wasn't happy but Martha always read people and saw through to their intention good or bad. Jonathan was on the fence but the next day or two would see what Lionel Luthor had for them be it more danger or something else. Luthors could never destroy the Kent family.

 

The Kents arrived home to a dead still house even Shelby was asleep somewhere. They turned off the lights down stairs and as they were both passing Clarks room they did a double take there on Clarks bed lay Lana and Clark snuggled up to each other Lana's back snuggled to Clarks front. Both had huge smiles on their faces at the moment. Shelby was lying just inside the doorway his tail wagging back and forth. Jonathan was about to enter the room and break up the love fest when Martha's calm hand stopped him. “Honey”, she looked in his eyes “they have both had a very hard day Clark even went through this day twice, I think they deserve a pass tonight let me cover them with a comforter and let them be”. “They are clothed and on top of the covers Clark and Lana both know your rules Jonathan just let this one go please, for me”, Martha gave him the puppy eyes, even the Shelby gave him the please eyes.

 

They were together in the same dream they were both in an intense blue light with pitch blackness surrounding them. “Clark where are we”? “This looks like the in between dimension Jor El tried to get me into several times he even sucked me in here twice and almost got me to fall for that blond girl he called Kara who was a girl lost in the meteor showers”.

 

“Oh” was all Lana could add for now she had a lot to catch up on apparently.

 

“Why are we here” Lana asked?

 

A woman's voice came from the darkness “Lana Lang have no fear I am what remains of the thoughts and hopes of Kal El's mother my name is Lara and I'm the one that stopped your connivance today”. “We are connected because of the bracelet you wear as long as you wear it you will be always protected from harm”.

 

“Thank you Mother Lara if I may call you that” said a humble Lana.

 

Lara chuckled “you are a lot like your Aunt Louise Lana I look forward to having you join the house of El as Kal El's soulmate”.

 

“Kal El you are one lucky man to have found your soulmate on a non kryptonian planet”.

 

“Mother you knew about Louise”?

 

“Yes I did the lifemate bond transcends what you experience now with each other and it only grows more powerful as time goes on”.

 

“I take it you have not had your training yet my son”.

 

“No mother Jor El is mean spirited, he threatens all the time to do harm to the ones I love here on earth he talks like the council on krypton still exists, I don't understand him at most times he seems to be a hateful person”.

 

“Kal El there is something wrong with the program that governs Jor El's action my husband was a warm caring man a brilliant scientist who always put people first”.

 

“I think someone tampered with the program it was one of our fears that Zod or one of his followers would try to get to you and make you evil or kill you Kal El, it seems my fears are grounded in reality”. “Please take me to the fortress with you the next time you go I should be able to restart the purity program that will remove all tampering anyone will have done we will have to change the portal to only operate by a member of the house of El”. “Lana my new daughter this will mean you and Kal El will have to enter into the lifemate ceremony as soon as possible so we can protect the fortress and all its knowledge”. “The fortress has knowledge of all the known galaxies it something to protect in the wrong hands it could spell the end of the universe”. “Kal El you must start your training soon as well”

 

“Oh my god” was the only words out or Lana as she took Clarks arm “we have to protect the fortress Clark and use the knowledge for the side of good Clark”.

 

“I see why you picked Lana Lang, Kal El”.

 

Clarks just smiled at his love Lana “yes I'm lucky, she would take me, our road hasn't been easy”.

 

“My son let me give you some motherly advice the things worth having are usually fought for and won rather than given freely”. “Not to say that the love between you isn't given freely that's the way love works but sometimes you have to be willing to fight to get what you want and desire”. “Cherish Lana she is something not found every day she is special”.

 

“I understand mother and I agree she is very special and I am more than lucky to have her, and I did have to fight for her so she knew how I felt about her”.

 

“It is almost time for the star of your solar system to rise from the horizon soon”.

 

“I will talk to you more in your sleep please make sure you take me with you to the fortress when you go just get me within arms reach to activate the purity program once that is in affect the real Jor El will make his presence known to you both”. “Think about the soul binding ceremony and having it happen soon so we can change access to the fortress to only members of the house of El and only our side because Jor El's brother Zor El was a traitor to the house of El and all of krypton he was the reason the planet blew up”. “I just hope he died on the planet too”. “Oh one more thing there is a picture of me in a picture frame in the Kents house I had to see where you would be and what kind of people would raise my son, its the picture of Martha and Jonathan kissing in front of the house they looked young in the picture”. “My picture is behind the Kents, your cousin Kara Zor El followed me to earth that day”.

 

“I know that picture said a excited Lana thank you mother Lara, I'm excited to wake up now she said smiling to Clark as long as its in your arms my love”.

 

“Bye for now my children and welcome to the house of EL Lana”. The dreamers separated to their own dream states again but both dreamers had huge smiles on their faces.

 

Clark and Lana woke in each others arms. “Good morning beautiful” said Clark.

 

“Hi” said a still sleepy Lana she smiled at Clark causing her nose to crinkle up.

 

Clark smiled at her, “we should get up so I can sneak you out of the house we fell asleep and I don't think my parents know that we are in here”.

 

“Really smarty pants” Lana asked. “Someone covered us Clark I would guess it was your mom we were fully clothed so something happening would be unlikely”.

 

“Ah, you are so smart” smiled Clark.

 

“Lets go down and see if we can find that picture Lara was talking about”. “Please tell me at some point there wont be people intruding on our sleep every night”.

 

“Hopefully that will be true”.

 

They took turns in the bathroom and headed down stairs. “Clark, Lana, good morning” said Jonathan “we decided to give you two a break last night but don't expect that treatment every night it was a one time event until your married, ok”.

 

“Yes dad”, they both said in unison.

 

Lana was looking at the pictures on the fireplace mantle “I found it Clark” as she picked up a 3X5 picture of a very young Martha and Jonathan.

 

Lana opened the back “oh my god Clark” there in her hand was a polaroid picture of a beautiful woman blonde with sea blue eyes “Clark its here, this is the picture”!

 

Martha came over to a visibly shaking Lana “what do you have there sweetheart”?

 

“We both had a dream last night we met Clarks Mom Lara in the dream she told us about the picture and a lot of other things”. “Wow Clark looks like were going to be getting married a lot sooner than either of us ever thought”.

 

Jonathan was all ears “married sooner don't tell me your pregnant Lana”.

 

“No Mr. Kent the dream told us I have to become a part of the house of El to help protect Clark and the knowledge in the fortress”.

 

“Oh my” said Martha she handed the picture to Clark “here honey”.

 

Clark sits down “so this is my mother”. “She was really here”.

 

“What about this dream” asked Jonathan?

 

Martha put a brake on Jonathan hard core press “honey” she asked “can we talk about that after we eat please”.

 

Jonathan grumbled “this letting the kids make decisions isn't easy I'll have you know”.

 

They sat down to talk after lunch. Clark and Lana had gone to the barn to talk about what they learned in their dream. They talked to Jonathan and Martha about what they thought the next steps were going to be. Jonathan was against anything that involved Jor El he didn't like the bracelet at all nor its information.

 

Clark just said “dad we love you and we all understand your point of view”. “We are going to the fortress in the morning we have to try, its important to save the information in the fortress if it falls into other hands than the house of El it could mean the end of everything”.

 

“I still don't trust any of this” he said.

 

“Besides you get a daughter for Christmas Mom and Dad, and we can start on a family, you'll be grandparents sooner that way” said Clark. Martha had a huge smile on her face.

 

Lana looked a little shocked “um Clark we are going to need to talk about that ok”.

 

He smiled “absolutely my love”.

 

Clark and Lana went to the fortress the next morning to be met by a completely different Jor El who it seems couldn't apologize enough to the couple for all the trouble they faced. Jor El invited them to run the bracelets purity programming. They found out that they should have joined as soulmates on their eighteenth birthdays, once they were joined Lana would gain all of Clarks abilities and there were some things that only they would be able to do like link telepathically to each other. Share strength and emotions with each other as time went on. They decided on the joining ceremony Thanksgiving morning and their earth marriage the on Christmas. The fortress wormhole transport then would be keyed to Lanas and Clarks DNA and anyone else they deemed ok for access. The coolest thing they discovered was the bracelet allowed a subroutine to run that unlocked the Lara El and Jor El avatars. Also the words soulmates tripped a self running purity program that wiped most of the Zod programming done to the crystals. The bracelet removed the remainder.

 

Thanksgiving Morning

 

Two weeks later Thanksgiving was around the corner, Jonathan invited Lionel to join the Kents for the holiday. There was another piece of business that needed to be attended to Lana and Clark decided the soulmate joining was to happen early that morning so a hour before sun up they were in the caves Jonathan, Martha, Clark, and Lana were ready for the trip to the far north Clark inserted the key and in moments they were in the fortress. Clark and Lana went up to the apartment to find the traditional kryptonian clothes laid out for them. They donned their attire and returned to the control panel. The Jor El and Lara avatars were talking to Jonathan and Martha rebuilding a bridge the eradicator program burned a long time ago both avatars were happy that the Kent took good care of the last son of Krypton. They were starting from a fresh slate and honesty on both sides was the key to this new relationship lasting. Jor El noticed the children had returned, he indicated that Lana and Kal El must stand on a structure rising out of the ice they both took their positions and the Jewel of Truth and Honor rose into the air. Underneath Jonathan and Martha's feet disks appeared and they too were floating a fair height above the floor of the fortress. They rose into the rays of the rising sun still inside the fortress they reached the upper most reaches of the fortress Jor El and Lara appeared along side Clark and Lana.

 

Jor El said “it is time Kal El and Lana repeat the following to each other”.

 

Jor El read out loud from the book of Rao “In the name of truth and honor I declare the marriage vows binding upon you; from this day forward, throughout all time and space, even unto eternity.”

 

“Kal El please repeat the statement to Lana”.

 

“In the name of truth and honor I declare the marriage vows binding upon you; from this day forward, throughout all time and space, even unto eternity.”

 

“Lana please repeat the vow back to Kal El”.

 

Lana was wearing a huge smile on her face “In the name of truth and honor I declare the marriage vows binding upon you; from this day forward, throughout all time and space, even unto eternity”.

 

Jor El held the book of Rao up into the suns rays and rainbows of color was everywhere within the fortress. “You must exchange rings now as is the custom of earth”.

 

Clark placed a ring he made for Lana on her finger he smiled “I love you my wife”.

 

Lana was having a hard time holding back her tears of joy, she took Clarks ring and placed it on his finger, “if someone told me three weeks ago I would be married so soon I would have called them crazy, I love you Clark and I always have this is so right to do I love you my husband”.

 

Jor-El recited the closing from his memory crystals “I declare that you have been made husband and wife this day and for all days hence. May the countenance of Rao and God ever shine on you. “Oh you may kiss you bride Kal El”.

 

As their lips were closing in on each other the Jewel they were standing on began to rotate slowly and the rainbow of colors started to come out of the top of the jewel completely engulfing both Lana and Clark. Jonathan was frozen in place he had no idea what to do or if the kids were even in trouble. The rainbow effect died down and the group was lowered to the floor of the fortress once more.

 

Lana was smiles from ear to ear Martha gave her a hug “welcome to the family my dear” she gave Lana a kiss on the cheek Jonathan did the same.

 

Lana could feel something new she could start to feel Clarks emotions she asked Clark if he could feel how happy she was at this moment.

 

He smiled at her “yes I do feel your love and warmth”.

 

They changed back into their regular clothes and bid Jor EL and Lara good bye for now they planned on using that apartment as a honeymoon hide out for a few days. Jonathan figured after they got the daily chores done he and Clark could hang out and watch the football games on today. Clark couldn't have cared less he only wanted to be within touching distance of his new wife all day and evening. Clark was driving Martha crazy she was doing ok with her daughter in law in the kitchen but having Clark there was getting very distracting. They managed to get everything done for the lunch time turkey fest, Chloe and her dad were also due to arrive shortly as well as Lionel. Chloe and Gabe walked through the door around 12:30 and sat down to talk with everyone Gabe and Jonathan found their way back to the football game.

 

Chloe didn't notice the rings for a while but when she did she screamed “oh my god you guys didn't, you did, oh my god”!

 

Gabe looked over at Chloe with a inquisitive eye, Chloe looked at her dad “its nothing dad”.  
“Right” was all Gabe said.

 

Chloe pulled both Lana and Clark into the pantry “ok you two give and I want all the details”.

 

Lana and Clark both smiled “well we got married this morning kryptonian style” they both said together.

 

Chloe's eyes rolled in her head “you what”?

 

“We got married, Jor El conducted the ceremony even”.

 

“Ok one, why didn't you tell me, two, how was it, three, don't even think I'm missing the earth ceremony”.

 

“Well lucky for you your the maid of honor so it can't happen without you”.

 

“When is this going to happen”?

 

“Were aiming for Christmas morning right now but that might change to Christmas eve if its too much for people to make it, we want a small ceremony and something simple”.

 

“Lana what dress did you wear in the fortress”?

 

“I wore what we were told was traditional wedding attire”.

 

“Man I wish I was there I would have loved to see you guys dressed up”.

 

At that moment Clark opened the kitchen door to revel Lionel Luthor “Good afternoon Clark may I come in”. Clark stepped aside. “Martha Jonathan thank you for inviting me”. “Gabe, Ms Sullivan he nodded his head”. “I have done some very painful things to you both I wish to make atonement for my prior actions my gifts for you all have no strings attached or conditions please accept them as just that a gift from a man who is truly sorry for the things he did to your family to cause you pain”. “Gabe you can have a senior manager position at the Smallville plant or any Luthor corp division you chose and I am offering you all the back pay to go with that position from the day I had you fired”. “You were a solid valuable employee and my actions caused your termination”. “Chloe Sullivan for you I have an all books, housing, meal allowance, tuition, and labs fees for your education”. “I will even go as far as to help you get into any college of your choice anywhere in the world as long as you complete the degree program you start”. Both Gabe and Chloe look at each other funny “Mr. Luthor, whats the catch”. “As you so eloquently put it Ms. Sullivan there is no catch, this is a real offer you can take it or you can not take it”. “I feel very bad about my intrusion into your lives and what it caused you to experience so this is my way of trying to set things right”. “Lana and Clark there are college funds available for you both as well, I want to thank you for speaking at Lex's funeral last week”. “Your words brought me some peace”. Gabe and Chloe looked at each other they were in disbelief of the offers waiting for them both.

 

Gabe spoke up first “I want a lawyer to look over any agreement we come to Mr Luthor”.

 

“That is perfectly fine your both welcome to create any proviso you want that make to help you feel better and safer in these agreements”. “I have turned a corner, my new mission isn't creating massive wealth and making someone else a subject of mental torture like I did to my son”. “I want to have the company that bears my name to be a company that is interested in the affairs of human beings to promote the welfare of mankind”. “The offers are open ended”. “The Turkey smells wonderful Martha I brought some wine to go with lunch if you don't mind and Senator I have the remainder of the files I promised you on this flash drive”.

 

“Thank you Lionel” said Jonathan it was something to get used to seeing a changed Lionel Luthor that only interest was to make life better for his fellow man. It was one of the strangest Thanksgivings ever at the Kent Farm.

 

After a couple of more games on TV Clark and Lana slipped out telling Martha they would be back in a couple of days they were going to get in a little honeymooning in kryptonian style at the fortress. Lana dressed warm for the trip she had packed a bag with some clothing but doubted much clothing was going to be needed for the next couple of days.

 

Week before Christmas

 

Lana found the dress in the consignment store in Smallville, the dress had a story it belonged to a lady who married the love of her life they had 4 years together her husband was KIA in Afghanistan, serving with the marines. When the shop owner contacted her she asked about the person buying her dress. Sarah the owner told her about Lana and Clark. She was excited that a nice young couple were getting her dress she asked the owner to cut the asking price in half. Both of the soon to be newly weds were very happy about that and the fact that the dress was exactly what Lana had in mind. Lionel offered to have any designer Lana wanted flown out to Smallville but they both turned the offer down graciously they wanted a simple wedding something they could look back on years later and be proud that they didn't invite a bunch of people who jut didn't matter to their life.

 

Christmas Eve

 

Nell grumbled about the Christmas day wedding so Clark and Lana figured the alternate date of Christmas eve would work as well. That way she and Dean would be back in Metropolis for Christmas. Chloe and Pete were drafted as the brides maid and best man. The entire wedding consisted of 10 people. Lana could have cared less she was getting the best Christmas present ever Clark and Clark viewed it the same way he got the same present every year from now on and if nothing else he got Lana, his smile could have lit all of Smallville. She was happy standing in front of the mirror in Clarks bedroom in less than a hour she would be Mrs. Clark Kent her dress was stunning Martha had given her a hand with her hair and Chloe took care of the makeup. They had plans after the ceremony to go north to the fortress. Clark had started his training he got a new power too he could now fly he had taken Lana up several times already. Clark had plans from the fortress, they might even take up Lionel on his offer of the Luthor corp jet for a trip to France, Lana wanted to show Clark some of the sights of Paris and rural France too.

 

Chloe knocked on the door “can I come in Lana” she asked?

 

“Sure Chloe”. “I'm sorry about your aunt still not being happy for you today”.

 

“She has always had expectations for me, she wanted me to do and be things she wanted to be”. “I was trying to live someone's else life right back to freshman year of high school at least now I have control of my trust fund so her being here is just my way of trying to include her in my life”. “If she starts to say anything when the pastor gets to does anyone have a reason these two shouldn't be married, if she says anything so help me god I will kick her butt”.

 

“Well I slipped a sleeping pill in her wine she should be almost out by the time the pastor gets to that part”.

 

“Oh Chloe that is so bad, but thank you lets not ever tell Clark ok”.

 

“You got it girlfriend”.

 

45 minutes later the pastor was saying “I now pronounce you man and wife, Clark you may kiss the bride”. He did have a little competition, Nell was ripping logs and big ones too by the sound of it. Dean was more than mortified by Nell's behavior she had gotten drunk once before in public and Dean had to talk a county sheriff out of dragging Nell to jail. Lana just smiled at Chloe. Martha suspected someone present had something to do with Nell passing out but it kept her from creating any problems so maybe it was a good thing. Lionel chuckled to himself he cornered Chloe” I suspect you had something to do with dear Nell's passing out”?

 

“I have no idea what you mean Mr. Luthor”. Lionel just smiled he lowered his voice “well done Ms. Sullivan, well done” and walked away.

 

Two Weeks Later in the Fortress

 

“Clark, baby you coming back to bed” she asked.

 

Having hidden behind a pillar that separated the kitchen and living room. Lana was almost naked might have well as been considering what little she was wearing was more strategically placed lace and some silk. Clark was going to have a heart attack when he saw this outfit thought Lana with a wicked smile. She had a little fun clothing packed in her bag they had left the fortress twice and would leaving again in a day and not be back until summer break from school then weekends so Clark could start his training in earnest. But for right now Clark walked into the kitchen to see where Lana was, he took one look super sped to her, kissed her as she wrapped her legs around her husband they disappeared in a flash the next noise heard was the bedroom door being slammed closed.

 

Two Years Later Early Summer

 

The University president announced Clark Kent as small cheering section made a lot of noise the next name was Lana Kent, Clark stopped after receiving his sheep skin and clapped waiting for his very pregnant wife to join him. Lana got a standing ovation at her stage most women would just say you're kidding right. Now US Senator Jonathan Kent was the speaker for the day his speech was short “Life presents you with opportunities its up to you to decide to do something about what is presented to you. “It might be big, it might be small, it could be beautiful, it could be painful, and some times its everything”. “Take a chance, do something different, make the world your own”. He then stepped away from the podium returning to his seat. He got a warm round of applause and the president announced he was glad to introduce the graduating Class of 2008.

 

Christmas 2010

Less than a year later a new savior showed up on the scene a red and blue super-being that made the world a safer place to be. Lionel retired to a large winery in Napa, California his brand name vintage was called Lex at least his late sons name would be finally associated with something good.

 

Luthor Corp was sold to Queen Industries lock, stock, and barrel. Senator Kent got Belle Reeve sanitarium shut down and the practitioners mostly jailed for the criminal treatment of their patients Belle Reeve was where Lex recruited from and when someone went missing from there, well what do you want for a state run sanitarium. Lots of care providers got long jail terms. The up tick was meteor rocks were a proven dangerous element and the government regulated all sales from that point on. Queen industries paid the entire bill for cleaning up all the meteor rocks from Smallville. Finally Clark and his family could walk anywhere in Smallville without having to worry about meeting up with the unexpected surprise of green K or any of the other six colors they found during excavations.

 

Clark sat atop the Daily Planet building in his superman suit. Oliver talked Clark into working for him releasing small bits of technology from the fortress only the safe stuff that can't be weaponized. There are others out there worse than Lex Luthor so no reason to make it easy for them. Clark surveyed his adopted city for any trouble and kept his ear tuned to Lana and their bundle of joy in Smallville. Even with the recent snow and upcoming Christmas holiday it seemed that things were calm for once. Clark laughed to himself maybe there was a Santa Claus after all and his gift this year was peace.

 

Lana was giving the baby a bath at the moment. Clark smiled his life turned out unlike he had ever imagined it ever being. He was happy he came clean with Lana it made all this possible the whole Kawatche legend didn't come to pass because the eradicator program was blocked by the bracelet allowing no harm had come to Lana.

 

Clark learned that day that destiny isn't written, you make your own destiny every day with your action, not some words written a long time ago no matter how well meaning, words are only words. The meanings can be made to be anything, its up to you to decide how your life will go by your choices and actions. Today was a great day there was nothing going on worth his time so back home with his wife and baby he went in a flash. “Hey Lana, how's my girls”. He bends down to give Lana a well deserved kiss and gave his daughter Lara a silly face. “Hi little one, you are your daddy special girl”, Clark gave his smiling daughter a kiss. Lana laughed at the faces Clark was making at their little girl she couldn't help herself “you know your face could freeze like that you know”. Clark laughed and hugged them both. “I love you my beautiful wife you have made my life complete”. Lana smiled he was being tender “I love you too Clark you have made my life too”. The Kents put down toddler Lara down for her afternoon nap that meant Mom and Dad got some alone time without a little bundle of joy putting the brakes on the action. Clark pulled a post bliss Lana into his arms and chest he loved her scent and could never get enough of her ever. Clark smiled he was very happy as he started to fall asleep he heard a sound he had heard once before he tuned out all the other sounds and was listening to a faint heart beat, a small fast heart beat, he wondered if Lana knew yet he figured he would let her surprise him with the news when she thought it was time. Maybe this was their Christmas and anniversary present, a new baby from Santa. His last thought was I love my life as he fell into a deep sleep with the love of his life in his arms.


End file.
